Electric cables are broadly employed in a variety of industries and applications, including applications in communications, telecommunications, automotive, and/or appliances. Some electrical cables distribute power across vast power grids or networks, moving electricity from power generation plants to the consumers of electrical power, and moving electricity from one power grid to another power grid. Other electrical cables are employed in wiring homes and/or businesses.
Electrical cables generally include a conductive core (typically copper or aluminum) and may include one or more layers of surrounding insulating material. Some power cables include multiple twisted conductive wires. Electrical cables are constructed to carry high voltages (greater than about 50,000 volts), medium voltages (between about 1,000 volts and about 50,000 volts), or low voltages (less than about a 1,000 volts).
It is sometimes desirable to periodically form a splice or a junction in the cable, for example to electrically connect two electrical devices or to distribute electricity to additional branches of a power grid. Such branches may be further distributed until the grid reaches individual homes, businesses, offices. As one example, a single power cable supplying electrical power to a group of several buildings is commonly branched to each of the buildings. As used in this specification, the terms “splice” and “junction” are used interchangeably, and in each case refer to the portion of an electrical system where an incoming cable is connected to at least one outgoing cable.
Connecting incoming cables with one or more outgoing cables can potentially result in heating the cables at the junction, or heating the electrical connector employed to form the junction. It is desirable to quickly and conveniently form the splice in a manner that is configured to minimize electrical heating of the cables.
For these and other reasons, there is a need for the present invention.